The present invention relates to the transfer and exchange of fluids and, more particularly, to the automatic transfer of fluids from a first containment area to a second containment area with a reconciliatory replenishment of fluid to the first containment area from a new fluid source.
With the growing concern of the potential impact hazardous fluids and the possible potential impact certain other fluids have on the environment, it is prudent to cautiously and carefully handle and use these kind of fluids. It is necessary to make sure that in utilizing potentially harmful fluids they are not wasted or spilled onto the ground only to contaminate the surrounding environment.
In dealing with these problems, the government has promulgated regulations aimed at controlling certain fluids that are radioactive, caustic, toxic, carcinogenic, corrosive, volatile, etc. in order to protect ourselves and the environment. Various schedules have been devised that list the fluids which are to be accorded special treatment due to their nature. The fluids that have been listed by the government as "hazardous" requires handlers to follow strict regulations concerning use, storage, and transportation. Instead of letting these type of fluids leak or leach into the environment after being used, they must be contained and then properly disposed or recycled.
Certain fluids regardless of their classification, can be recycled for reuse. Recycling helps preserve and protect the environment as well as conserve natural resources. In the recycling of fluids, it is prudent that as much of the fluid be recovered as possible, therefore the containment of the fluid is important.
One fluid that is currently of concern is oil. While at present, oil is not scheduled as a hazardous fluid within government regulations and definitions, oil is recyclable, potentially hazardous to the environment, and is contemplated to eventually be listed as hazardous within government regulations.
Most fluids, including oil, are utilized in contained spaces that eventually need to be drained and refilled. It is often messy and time-consuming to drain and refill these contained spaces as well as difficult to put the recovered fluid into a storage or shipping container once the contained space has been drained. In addition, the contained space generally needs to be thoroughly flushed of the old fluid prior to the refilling. Further, the contained space will most likely need to be replenished with a reconciliatory amount of fluid.
Such a contained space is an internal combustion engine wherein the fluid is oil. The contained space is the engine block and its associated parts that carry, hold and filter the oil circulating throughout the engine. Engine oil must periodically be changed, i.e. the oil must be purged from the engine and new oil added thereto. Presently, oil is drained from the engine by the effects of gravity while the oil filter is then removed, most likely with a full load of oil still trapped therein. Once a new filter has been installed, new oil is pumped into the engine, the amount of oil determined by the manufacturer's specifications, or until overflow. The oil is generally drained into open barrels of some sort while some of the oil leaks onto the ground.
It is thus desired to have a fluid exchange system that will overcome the inadequacies inherent in the prior art systems by providing a safe and clean automatic operating device. This accomplished by providing automatic electronic control of the entire system and process, and through a user interface, control the automatic process at key intervals when prompted by the apparatus via a user interface control display or panel.